Intercambio: Navidad SOS
by Kamisumi Shirohoshi
Summary: Participante del reto de Ladies Kou– Reto de navidad/año nuevo, con la pareja AmixTaiki. UA. OOC. Ami es la típica heroína solitaria, jamás se imagino que en vísperas de Navidad su líder Haruka la enviara de intercambio al planeta Kinmuko, su misión: enseñar cómo se celebran las fiestas decembrinas. Solo hay un problema: Ami le desagrada la navidad. Hay un poco de HxM, SxF,YxM
1. Intercambio

**Triste verdad, entiéndase disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es de mi autoría, y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

_**Summary:**__P_articipante del reto de Ladies Kou– Reto de navidad/año nuevo, con la pareja AmixTaiki._Universo Alterno. OOC._Ami es la típica heroína solitaria, jamás se imagino que en vísperas de Navidad su líder Haruka la enviara de intercambio al planeta Kinmuko, su misión: enseñar cómo se celebran las fiestas decembrinas.

**Aclaración:** Todos son del sexo femenino, a menos que diga lo contrario.

.

.

**Intercambio**

Mercury no dejaba de teclear en su computadora, en busca de rastros del enemigo, respiro aliviada, y se giro con infinita alegría a su líder Uranus, quien le preguntaba con la mirada si finalmente todo había terminado, ella asintió levemente. La primera en hablar fue Venus.

–Por fin.

Los primeros rayos del sol dieron de lleno en el escenario de la batalla, un bosque, y las ruinas de lo que había sido un hermoso castillo estaba bajos sus pies, fue construido como escondite, por ese enemigo que vino de otro mundo.

Michiru, la princesa de la tierra, se acerco apresuradamente, asustada y asombrada, de todo terminará, se fusiono en un abrazo con Uranus.

La victoria se debía a varias razones: el hecho de que todas fueran ya unas chicas veinteañeras y con mucha experticia en el combate, sus poderes renovados por el cristal de plata y finalmente un poco de ayuda de otro planeta.

La princesa Kakkyu se acerco con Healer.

–Nosotros debemos marcharnos– dijo Kakkyu tímidamente.

Fueran las palabras que entristecieron un poco a Venus, pues ella se había hecho más que amiga de Healer, Mercury se acerco, y le palmeo el hombro, comprensiva. El planeta Kinmuko se extinguía, pues el Cristal Rojo había sido robado por ese villano, y ese cristal era la fuente de vida de su planeta, ahora que lo tenían en sus manos, no había mucho tiempo que perder. Finalmente se despidieron, la princesa Kakkyu y Healer se transformaron en un par de luces brillantes en el firmamento.

–Todo volverá a la normalidad– pensó Mercury.

"_**Campana sobre campana,  
>y sobre campana una,<br>asómate a la ventana…*1**_

Tiempo después, Ami se encontraba en la biblioteca de la universidad, trataba de escoger los mejores libros, pues serian su único entretenimiento, las vacaciones de navidad empezarían al día siguiente, tenía que llenarse de provisiones, y realmente esa época no le gustaba en absoluto, siempre había momentos tristes para ella, casi siempre, el más fuerte había sido el divorcio de sus padres, justo en la víspera de año nuevo, esa navidad había sido la peor de todas, discusión tras discusión. En aquella época era todavía una adolescente y recién había descubierto que era una Sailor, una heroína, y a pesar de ser el cerebro del grupo, ella no se sentía como una fulgurante justiciera, eso no iba con ella, más bien sentía que era la típica nerd, sin vida social, sin chispa alguna en su persona, y quien la llegaba a rescatar de esa monotonía era Mercury, aunque se jugara la vida en ello, por eso cuando vio plantada en la salida del edificio a Haruka, su rápido engranaje mental dedujo que pronto tendría que retomar su papel de Sailor.

–¿Cómo has estado Ami?

–Bien, gracias.

Era claro que no era una visita social, nunca lo era, Haruka siempre estaba alejada de ella, de todas, claro pero no de su princesa, no sabía cómo, ni quería preguntar, pero de alguna manera había engatusado a Michiru.

–Tengo una misión para ti, me da un poco de pena hacerlo en esta época, pero– se recargo en la pared y entrecerró un poco los ojos– tu eres la más calificada.

Eso era perfecto para Ami, jamás había tenido una misión en navidad, no podía ser mejor, aunque la verdad era que sus amigas nunca la dejaban sola, Minako y Seiya siempre se esforzaban por que ella la pasara bien, la invitaban con sus respectivas familias, la buscaban para hacer muñecos de nieve, para ir a patinar, lo que fuera, con tal de verla contenta. Tambien Michiru se preocupaba por Ami, pero desde que ella y Haruka tenían "esa especie de relación", no le prestaba tanta atención. Eso molestaba un poco a Ami, pues ni ella ni sus amigas, hasta el momento, pudieron concretar una relación, ningún chico podía entender como esas señoritas podían dejar plantado a alguien, o no tener tiempo para el romance, nadie las entendía. Y una de las peores épocas para estar sola era precisamente Navidad. Pero no era el momento de esos reclamos.

–Sabes que puedes contar conmigo– dijo Ami determinada, sin siquiera imaginar lo que se le venía encima.

– ¿No preguntaras los detalles?– pregunto Haruka suspicaz.

Claro que ella siempre deseaba estar lo mejor informada, pero Ami no tenía intenciones de que alguien más le arrebatara esa misión, negó con la cabeza.

–Bien– sonrió Haruka, de una forma tan enigmática que hizo que Ami tuviera un poquito de miedo a lo que se le avecinaba– mañana temprano, te espero a primera hora en el parque número diez, trae una maleta contigo, porque la misión es en Kinmuko.

Ami se asombro. Haruka se despidió y comenzó a caminar.

–Solo una pregunta– dijo Ami tímidamente.

Haruka se giro.

–Dime.

– ¿Allá existe la navidad?

Haruka sonrió misteriosamente, eso volvió a activar la alarma de peligro de Ami, pero ni así, hizo caso.

–No.

Eso era perfecto, nuevamente se despidieron, ¿podía ser mejor? ¡Allá no existía la Navidad! Nada de reuniones familiares, ni de novios con regalos o tartas navideñas, no tenía ninguna de esas cosas, no las extrañaría estando en otro planeta ¡Genial!

**Recogido tu rebaño  
>¿a dónde vas pastorcillo?<strong>

Muy temprano y con una pequeña maleta, con lo más indispensable, una muy dispuesta Mercury esperaba, se asombro al ver a sus compañeras llegar junto con la princesa Michiru. Todas habían llegado a despedirla, Venus y Figther llevaban un pequeño regalo navideño, cada una, los recibió con fingida alegría, pero eso sí, muy agradecida por el detalle.

Una pequeña luz comenzó a crecer en el cielo, hasta que por fin impacto cerca de ellas, una figura alta, de coleta castaña hizo una reverencia.

–Sailor Star Maker– dijo Michiru con una sonrisa– es un placer conocerte, pero y tu compañera que se quedara con nosotras, ¿dónde está?

El asunto era que ambas princesas habían acordado un _intercambio_ de Sailors, un plan con _maña_.

–Discúlpela princesa Michiru, viene un poco retrasada, pero llegará– dijo Maker muy apenada.

–Ella es Sailor Mercury– las presento Uranus– su otra identidad es Ami Mizuno.

Ami se sorprendió de que Uranus revelara su otro nombre, pero lo dejo pasar, estaba bastante asombrada con esa Sailor.

–Bien, Sailor Mercury– dijo Maker apresurada, extendiendo su mano– será mejor que partamos.

Ami tomo su mano un poco ruborizada.

**Belén, campanas de Belén,  
>que los ángeles tocan<br>¿qué nueva me traéis?**

Llegaron al palacio de Kinmuko, la princesa Kakkyu las recibió con una enorme sonrisa.

– ¡Es lindo verte de nuevo!– dijo muy emocionada– aquí estas en confianza, puedes relajarte y dejar tu transformación.

Así lo hizo, la hospedaron en el castillo, y en la mesa de la cena, soltaron la bomba, Ami estaba con la princesa Kakkyu y Corte real, todos muy elegantes.

–Quieren…–dijo soltando la cuchara– ¿qué les enseñe como celebrar la navidad?

Kakkyu asintió con la cabeza, ¡Era demasiado bajo! ¡Haruka la había enviado a una misión imposible!

–Aunque en mi planeta– dijo Kakkyu– todo ya está bien, hay cierto aire de tristeza, Michiru me conto que pronto la celebrarían en la Tierra y que era de lo más animado que me podría imaginar, y eso precisamente es lo que necesita mi pueblo: un remanso de fe y alegría.

Ami tomo nuevamente su cuchara, y rio nerviosamente, no podía escapar aunque quisiera.

A la mañana siguiente se reunió con la princesa Kakkyu, en los jardines del palacio, le presentaría quien la apoyaría en todo para preparar la primera Navidad en su reino, tenía menos de dos semanas para hacerlo, sino fuera porque Ami era una mujer muy tranquila, estaba segura que ya hubiera lanzado unas cuantas maldiciones e improperios en contra de su líder, con la princesa Michiru por delante, por ponerla en semejante situación.

A lo lejos vio llegar a un guapo joven de coleta castaña, parecía un príncipe, venia discutiendo con Healer, llego a escuchar un "No es mi problema, ella tenía que ir", finalmente Healer se giro sobre sus talones y se marcho.

– ¿Todo bien?– pregunto la princesa Kakkyu al recién llegado.

–Si.

–Bueno…– retomo la palabra la princesa–te presento a Taiki Kou, tu asistente navideño, ahora tengo que irme, ya saben los deberes reales.

Y se alejo elegantemente.

– ¿Por dónde comenzamos, Mizuno?

–Este…

–Mira– Taiki se acerco peligrosamente a su rostro– este asunto, no me gusta como a ti, pero como Sailors tenemos que acatar las órdenes de nuestras princesas, ¿de acuerdo?

¿Es una Sailor? ¿Cómo sabía que no le gustaba el asunto? ¡¿Que estaba sucediendo ahí?!

Taiki le explico serio, casi enojado, que era Maker, no sabía porque su princesa lo había presentado como si no se conocieran, en fin, tambien comento que tenía la capacidad de transformarse en hombre, y lo hizo así, creyendo que se entendería mejor con la terrícola, o sea ella, nada más equivocado que eso.

Ami se molesto y preocupo, de repente pensó que habían enviado a un par de _Grinchs_ a crear el espíritu navideño en Kinmuko.

.

.

**Comentarios.**

1*Fragmentos de la canción navideña, Campana sobre campana, como una broma personal que le hice a esta versión de Ami.

Disculpen mi loquera, pero no supe como plantearme una situación más interesante, para esta pareja que no es de mis preferidas, así me toco en el sorteo y me aguante como "las machas". A lo mejor se quedaron con esta duda, así que paso a aclarar: Fighter es una Sailor Scout, y no la mencione en el término de la batalla que redacte al principio, porque no estaba haciendo nada interesante. Ultimo asunto a recalcar, Michiru es la princesa de la Tierra, ¿algún vacio por la falta de cierto hombre lanza rositas? De mi parte no.

Denle una oportunidad a esta pareja, enserio me estoy esforzando porque les guste, a lo mejor este inicio no es muy alegre, pero ya el penúltimo capítulo, que es el que viene, es risas y romance, bueno también algunos conflictos necesarios.

¿Comentarios, tomatazos, piñatazos, sobornos? ¡Manifiéstate!


	2. Preparativos

**Triste verdad, entiéndase disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es de mi autoría, y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

_**Summary:**_Participante del reto de Ladies Kou– Reto de navidad/año nuevo, con la pareja AmixTaiki._UA. OOC._Ami es la típica heroína solitaria, jamás se imagino que en vísperas de Navidad su líder Haruka la enviara de intercambio al planeta Kinmuko, su misión: enseñar cómo se celebran las fiestas decembrinas.

**Aclaración:** Todos son del sexo femenino, a menos que diga lo contrario.

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews: Ro, Aoi29, mimeli.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**2. Preparativos.**

.

Ami saco su computadora, se tenso un poco al tener tan cerca a Taiki. Le mostro su trabajo realizado durante la noche.

–Sé que es una lista complicada para el poco tiempo que tenemos, pero es lo que considere indispensable para una navidad decente, ¿qué opinas, Kou?

En un juego espontaneo que se había iniciado entre ellos, se decían por su apellido.

Taiki se cruzo de brazos.

–La nieve cayendo sobre las personas, es complicado Mizuno, ya que aquí vivimos en una eterna primavera– se acaricio el mentón– a lo mejor cierta desobediente... ella servirá, si logro convencerla– termino murmurando.

Ami hizo una fina línea con sus labios, no entendió ese breve monologo.

–Me gustaría que me pasaras este documento Mizuno, veo que incluso agregaste el significado de cada cosa navideña– Taiki se pego todavía más a Ami, haciéndola sonrojar, él ni lo noto, pues estaba muy concentrado leyendo– son tantas, además debo asegurarme que lo que vayamos a crear no provoque malestar entre los míos, lo voy a revisar muy detenidamente, pero ya debemos comenzar, ¿Qué sería indispensable para eso, Mizuno?

Taiki se acerco aún más a su cara, ella se perdió en ese brillo violeta, ávido de conocimientos. Le coloco su computadora en las manos del castaño, rozándolas, "_Bonitas manos Kou_", ¡eso no podía haberlo pensado!, menos en un momento de trabajo, se levanto como impulsada por un resorte, para poner un poco de distancia entre los dos.

–Los adornos y luces navideñas serían un excelente comienzo, Kou– dijo medio insegura, no por lo que decía sino por el pequeño exabrupto que había tenido– además que debemos pensar en que haremos con el árbol navideño, aquí no hay pinos, y viendo su flora, supongo que no hay nada parecido.

Lo cual era cierto, todos los arboles de Kinmuko tenían una copa esférica y llena de flores, como los de ese jardín.

–Si quieres puedes leer el documento desde mi computadora, pero antes deberás llevarme con las personas que se encargaran de los adornos, para avanzar.

–Perfecto Mizuno, estoy completamente de acuerdo– contesto sin quitar la mirada de la pantalla.

Ami se molesto de que le prestará más atención a la computadora que a ella, ¿alguna vez ella se había comportado de esa manera? Estaba segura de que si, y entonces pensó que tendría que cambiarlo, más adelante.

.

.

Ami fue llevada a una parte del pueblo, donde habitaban los artesanos, le daba curiosidad que las personas vivieran agrupadas por las labores que realizaban, supo que existía una zona de sanadores, lo más cercano a los doctores, ella deseaba ser doctora, esperaba poder visitar ese lugar después.

El reino parecía una versión medieval mezclada con un poco de tecnología, daba gracias que existiera la electricidad.

Muy pronto con las indicaciones de Ami, se comenzaron a hacer esferas, bastones, cascabeles, y demás adornos navideños, también luces, todo eso adornaría cada metro del pueblo.

En la noche de reunió con Taiki en el palacio, quien le devolvió su computadora.

–Ya tengo todo el conocimiento navideño– le dijo sin una pizca de emoción– he pensado que tendremos que conformarnos con un cono, hará de árbol en el centro de la plaza principal, ¿estás de acuerdo Mizuno?

Ella asintió.

Al día siguiente ambos fueron con las personas que se encargarían de crear el árbol, Ami no se sentía bien, andar organizando la navidad, con una persona tan poco alegre como lo era Taiki, era lo más extraño que le había pasado. Ami entendía perfecto su animadversión a la Navidad, pero la actitud de Taiki, ¡simplemente no sabía cuál era el maldito problema con él!

Su siguiente destino fueron los jugueteros, para que realizarán un pedido especial, pues Taiki había estado de acuerdo en que ese año les dieran juguetes gratis a los niños, solo por esa ocasión, ya después se encargarían sus padres, eso, recalco Taiki, si había un después, lo cual molesto a Ami.

–¿Crees que a las personas les desagradará la navidad tanto como a ti?– pregunto, estando solos.

–Mira quién habla, creo que la segunda persona menos entusiasmada aquí eres tú, Mizuno.

–Bueno, tienes razón Kou– dijo con el ánimo hasta los pies– otra de mis compañeras sería mejor que yo.

No es que Ami fuera siempre así, antes había sido una soñadora, a pesar de que le gustaron las ciencias desde pequeña, pero con el tiempo su chispa se consumió.

–Pienso igual– dijo Taiki recargándose en un árbol.

Los artesanos y en general los voluntarios kinmukianos, le estaban poniendo mucho entusiasmo, a lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo, los menos entusiasmados eran precisamente los organizadores.

–Hubiera sido mejor que enviaran a Seiya o Mina– dijo Ami – ellas bien podrían ser Sailor Santa Claus y Sailor Happy Reno, respectivamente.

Taiki soltó una carcajada, Ami nunca lo había visto reír, y la contagio, se unió a las risas, algunas personas pasaron a su lado, sobre todo vieron a Taiki, y se alejaron sonriendo ante la escena, poco a poco sus risas se apagaron, y como si lo que acababan de hacer fuera de lo más imperdonable, comenzaron a caminar en silencio.

–Aquí no hay fresas– dijo Taiki rompiendo el silencio, y con el mismo tono serio de siempre– pero hay una fruta muy parecida, las probaras y me dirás si son un buen sustituto.

–Si– contesto Ami secamente.

Llegaron a lo que parecía un viñedo, con un montón de uvas rojas, eso le pareció a Ami, los campesinos le obsequiaron algunas, y ella sonrió, eran tan parecidas a las fresas, y acepto que con ellas hicieran los tradicionales pasteles de navidad, solo había un detalle con eso, los pasteles en Japón eran en su mayoría consumidos por parejas, así que alguien tenía que enseñarles como se hacía.

–Supongo que nosotros pondremos el ejemplo en la mañana de navidad– dijo Taiki.

Ami se sonrojo, y agradeció que Taiki que no la estuviera viendo.

–¿Estás de acuerdo Mizuno?– ahora si volteo hacia ella, pero ella giro el rostro, como admirando el paisaje.

–Si esta, bien.

Y se emociono, un poquito, bueno más que eso, aunque ella no lo aceptaría, nunca había compartido un pastel de fresas con nadie, de hecho nunca había tenido novio, "_Solo es por la misión_" se repitió así misma para restarle importancia al asunto.

El día siguiente se lo gastaron en el coro, que cantaría enfrente del árbol artificial, la canción fue sugerida por Ami, para ella los villancicos eran esenciales para una linda navidad, aún recordaba un viaje con sus padres, siendo niña, viajaron a Nueva York, y en Central Park, los tres tomados de la mano, escucharon los villancicos, la canción que cantarían los niños kinmukianos sería: "Carol of the bells".

Ami como buena embajadora terrícola, deseo mostrar una amplia navidad, tambien se agrego la piñata, pero Taiki no acepto que las hicieran con forma de estrella, ya que las estrellas eran muy veneradas ahí, nadie iba a querer golpearlas, así que las iban a diseñar con forma de círculos, eso sí de muchos colores y llenas de dulces.

En otra ocasión fueron con un sastre, para que diseñara un traje de Santa Claus, con todo y barba, el modelo era tan alto como Taiki pero bastante gordo, se dijo que en cuanto estuviera listo, se agregaría tambien en la plaza, una silla y duendecillos, para que los niños le contarán sus deseos, pero ese algo se recibiría en la siguiente navidad.

Cada una de las actividades para navidad, ya habían sido notificadas a las personas, para que supieran como actuar, o esperar, así como los horarios para cada cosa, la princesa Kakkyu estaba muy contenta de ver a su pueblo tan animado por aquello.

.

.

Ya había pasado más de una semana, estaba todo prácticamente listo, incluso ante la mirada curiosa de los kinmukianos, ya se había colocado el árbol artificial en medio de la plaza principal del poblado. Estaban a solo un día de que llegará la primera Navidad, Ami hubiera deseado que se agregarán más tradiciones de otros países, a ella le encantaban, corrección le interesaban, por puro conocimiento cultural, las famosas pastorelas por ejemplo, pero Taiki no acepto que se incluyeran.

Esa noche en vez de caminar hacia el castillo, habían tomado otra ruta.

–¿Adónde vamos?– pregunto Ami.

–A mi casa– dijo Taiki sin preocupación– cenaremos juntos.

–¡Eh!

Durante todo ese tiempo, ellos solo habían convivido para la organización de la navidad, nunca habían convivido fuera de eso, Ami estaba realmente sorprendida.

–_¿Estaremos solos?_– pensó preocupada– _¿es una cita?–_ se pateo mentalmente por esa idea.

–Quiero que conozcas a mí otra hermana, ya conoces a Yaten, ella es la hermana de en medio, yo soy el mayor, debes conocer a nuestra hermana menor: Serena.

Para Ami era extraño que se dirigiera a Yaten como ella, pues lo había conocido como un cantante, un chico, era extraño, y cayó en la cuenta de que Taiki en realidad era una chica, entonces si sumaba las cosas, realmente estaba saliendo con una chica, ¡no, corrección!, estaba trabajando con una chica.

La casa de Taiki como todas las casas kinmukianas, parecía sacada de una película del siglo XV, tenía un pequeño jardín al frente, era grande, supuso que tenía buena posición económica, era de dos pisos, cuando entraron, le llamo la atención que en el centro de la estancia, estaba colgado un enorme cuadro, una pareja, con unos niños, la mujer tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos verdes, era muy hermosa, el hombre era muy parecido a Taiki, aunque la verdad, el chico Kou era mucho más atractivo, ¿Quién dijo eso?, Ami fingió demencia. En el regazo de la mujer tres niñas de largos cabellos, formaban una cascada de multicolor, castaña, plateada y rubia. Y aunque Ami se quedo viendo el cuadro, captando cada parte de él, Taiki no le explico nada al respecto y la llevo a una sala.

–Espera un momento por favor.

Se alejo subiendo unas escaleras.

Ami se quedo sentada, siguió viendo el lugar, había muchos cuadros, en todos y cada uno de ellos, supo reconocer a Taiki, en todos el sonreía, y mucho, ¿Cuándo él había dejado de hacerlo? ¿Será que solamente le disgusta mi compañía?, eran las preguntas que ella se hacía, de pronto escucho pasos, o más bien personas correr, y de pronto el grito de una chica.

–¡No quiero!

Y seguido de este, la exclamación de Taiki.

–¡Eres una cabeza dura!

–¡Yo no me pongo con cara de estreñimiento en esta época!

Ami se levanto, y entonces vio como Taiki jalaba de la mano a una rubia de coletas, era una de las chicas de los cuadros.

–¡Necesitamos de tu ayuda, y quiero que ella te cuente lo que necesito que hagas!

–¿Quieres que me haga su amiga? ¿Por eso la trajiste? ¡Tengo miedo!

–¿No estás escuchando? Solo está aquí por una misión– eso le dolió a Ami– , y tú debes cooperar también, ¡Ya tuve suficiente con que me desobedecieras, más bien a la princesa, tuve que mandar a Yaten a…!

Serena lo interrumpió.

–¡Yaten es una hipócrita! Finge que no le gusto nada, pero yo se que estuvo más que feliz en volver a la Tierra. Regreso muy cambiada de allá, y a ti te está pasando lo mismo, ¡pero al revés! ¡¿Crees que eres el único con derecho de entristecerse y poner cara de palo?!

–¡Cállate!– exclamo Taiki soltándola, y Serena aprovecho eso para correr y encerrarse en su cuarto.

Taiki bajo, respirando agitadamente.

–Disculpa la escena– dijo sentándose al lado de Ami.

Ami tenía muchas dudas, pero solo atino a preguntar una cosa.

–¿Me tiene miedo?

–Si, como eres de otro planeta, ella te asocia con las personas que robaron el cristal Rojo, ya le comente hasta el cansancio que ayudaste a Yaten y a la princesa para recuperarlo, pero insiste en desconfiar, yo esperaba…– no termino la frase y recargo su cabeza en el respaldo– supongo que no tendremos nieve para los villancicos.

–¿Puede crear nieve?

–No, pero tiene el poder de crear ilusiones, unas muy convincentes.

–Supongo que también es una Sailor.

–Así es Mizuno, vayamos a cenar, muero de hambre.

Cenaron en silencio, en el comedor también estaba repleto de cuadros, Ami supo sin que se lo dijera, que eran los padres de Taiki, y también intuyo acertadamente, más adelante lo confirmaría, que ellos ya estaban muertos.

Cuando Taiki la llevo de regreso al palacio, pasaron por la zona de artesanos, trabajaban a marchas forzadas, incluso los niños, pero muy felices, durante la noche estaba previsto que comenzarán a adornar el pueblo, pero a pesar de ver eso, Ami y Taiki aún no tenían ese aire festivo en sus pulmones.

.

.

Era el día esperado, comenzaría la celebración de navidad. Sentada en su cama, Ami saco los regalos que le habían hecho Seiya y Mina, ambas eran unas pequeñas cajitas, pensando que eso la animaría, abrió el regalo de Mina, era muérdago, con una pequeña nota: "_Cuando te encuentres a un chico guapetón, úsalo, no le digas que tiene que besarte, sugiriere algo más_", se pudo imaginar a Mina cerrándole el ojo pícaramente. Sonrió. Procedió a abrir el de Seiya, era una chica más recatada, pero igual de ocurrente que Mina, afortunadamente era una postal navideña, si movía la tarjeta, se podía apreciar la nieve cayendo encima de unos niños, que sonreían al lado de un árbol, al reverso tenía una nota:

_**La Navidad no es un momento ni una estación,**_

_**Sino un estado de la mente. **_

_**Valorar la paz y la generosidad y tener merced, **_

_**Es comprender el verdadero significado de Navidad.***_

Y ese era el problema con Ami, su estado mental de esa época era el más triste de todo el año. Guardo los regalos en la pequeña bolsa que la acompañaría.

Se maravillo que el palacio también estuviera adornado, incluso con luces navideñas.

Cuando llego al centro de la plaza, vio a Taiki en el lugar preparado para Santa Claus, se veía tenso, se acerco a paso lento.

–¿Qué sucede?– pregunto preocupada.

–Nuestro Santa Claus amaneció enfermo, y estamos buscando a un sustituto– contesto cruzando los brazos.

Era solo una, de las primeras cosas que les saldría mal.

–¿Y porque no lo haces tú?

–¡¿Yo porque?!–pregunto molesto, todos los que estaban cerca voltearon a verlo, Ami lo fulmino con la mirada, tomo el traje de Santa y lo jalo aparte.

–No seas grinch, Kou– siseo Ami– ¿viste como te miraron? No pongas el mal ejemplo.

–Con que el ejemplo– Taiki sonrió –, pero no lo hare solo, yo me pongo el traje y tú usaras la barba, y me acompañas hasta que el último niño haya pedido su deseo.

Taiki tomo el traje y le aventó la barba.

–Te veo en quince minutos– le ordeno Taiki a Ami.

Jamás ella se imagino que sería la ayudante de Santa, no, ni en sus peores pesadillas, y mientras Taiki se alejaba, alcanzo a escuchar como él canturreaba: Jojojojo.

.

.

**Comentario.**

***Frase sacada de ** www. dichosweb

¿Serena Kou? ¿Interesante no creen? Y tiene todos los poderes de una Sailor Star Light, "Todos".

Taiki tiene sus motivos para no andar animado, supongo que ya se imaginan.

¡Ah!, perdona si no hubo mucho humor, no sé porque me pasa, bueno un poco, comprendo a Ami, muchas de mis navidades han sido horribles, ¡pero sigo aquí!, la vida es tan corta, así que disfrutémosla mucho, se vale caer y llorar, pero también se vale levantarse y continuar, _**si buscamos bien, siempre hay una razón para sonreír**_.

Las espero pronto en el último capítulo.

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**


	3. Feliz año

**.**

**Triste verdad, entiéndase disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es de mi autoría, y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

_**Summary:**_Participante del reto de Ladies Kou– Reto de navidad/año nuevo, con la pareja AmixTaiki._UA. OOC._Ami es la típica heroína solitaria, jamás se imagino que en vísperas de Navidad su líder Haruka la enviara de intercambio al planeta Kinmuko, su misión: enseñar cómo se celebran las fiestas decembrinas.

**Aclaración:** Todos son del sexo femenino, a menos que diga lo contrario.

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews: Rosalie, raquikou, BombonLunar86, Usagi Solis.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Feliz año nuevo<strong>

Ami no sabía qué era lo que le molestaba más, pero podía elegir entre varias cosas: el tonto disfraz de duende, sobre todo sus piernas estilo caramelo, la barba blanca que le picaba, tener que fingir sonrisas ante los niños que estaban formados, o la sonrisa de autosuficiencia de Taiki, el Santa Claus más flaco de la historia, de ninguna manera acepto ponerse la panza postiza, o lo peor de todo, y odiaba aceptarlo: Taiki se veía tan atractivo con el disfraz, sus ojos violetas brillaban, tanto o más que las luces de navidad, que estaban comenzando a brillar.

–El que sigue– dijo Ami al niño de la fila, pero en vez de avanzar, el pequeño se le quedo viendo a la barba.

–¡Oh!– exclamo el pequeño y Ami no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría sostener la sonrisa en sus labios.

–¿Qué sucede pequeñito?– pregunto con la mandíbula apretada.

–Tu barba se ha vuelto azul.

Y era cierto, era obra de Serena, en algún lugar de la plaza había usado sus poderes sobre la barba de Ami, creando una ilusión, Ami sonrió, pero se pregunto _¿Por qué lo había hecho Serena? ¿Ya no le tenía miedo?_

Al cabo de un rato terminaron los niños de desfilar, Ami camino hacia Taiki, pero de la nada, apareció Serena, y se sentó en las piernas de su hermano.

–Yo primero– dijo Serena, Taiki se extraño de la actitud, le susurro unas palabras al oído de aquel _Santa Flacucho_, haciéndolo sonrojar, como nunca, se bajo, y volteo a ver a Ami.

–Ahora te toca a ti, ¡pídele tu deseo a Santa Chas!

Camino a paso decido para alejarse, Ami le grito.

–¡Se llama Santa Claus!

Serena se giro, para replicar.

–¡Santa Chas!

–¡Santa Claus!

–¡Santa Chas!

–¡Santa Claus!

Taiki con tal de terminar esa absurda discusión, jalo a Ami, y la sentó en su regazo, haciéndola sonrojar, afortunadamente para ella, había ya poca luz.

–Deja que lo llame como quiera, ahora pídeme tu deseo, ya quiero quitarme este disfraz.

Ami sonrió, pero de una forma amenazante.

–Mi deseo es que te quedes con el disfraz, hasta que termine el evento.

–Pues será para el próximo año.

–Como soy tu ayudante, tengo privilegios, así que cumple mi deseo, ¿o es demasiado difícil Kou?

Ami cruzo las piernas y los brazos.

–Está bien Mizuno, pero solo si, no te quitas la barba.

–Trato hecho.

Ami cerró los ojos satisfecha.

–¿Podrías bajarte por favor?– pregunto Taiki.

Estaba tan cómoda, que se le había olvidado donde estaba sentada, se bajo de un salto y se alejo a grandes zancadas, Taiki sonrió.

.

Unos minutos más tarde, ante la cuenta regresiva de la princesa Kakkyu y todos los habitantes del pueblo, se encendió el árbol de navidad, los niños fueron los que más aclamaron el evento, todo mundo aplaudió, la música de una orquesta comenzó a tocar, y aunque Ami ya la conocía, no dejaba de sorprenderse por las similitudes que los instrumentos musicales kinmukianos tenían con los terrestres. Y de pronto cayó en la cuenta de que estaba sonriendo, de una forma sincera, dándose cuenta de que poquito a poco, su barrera anti navideña se estaba desmoronando, Taiki recargo su mano en el hombro de Ami.

–Buen trabajo Mizuno.

–Dímelo cuando hayamos terminado, Kou.

.

Después iniciaron su recorrido por los puestos de comida, la plaza estaba a reventar de personas, apenas si se podía caminar, Taiki iba pegado atrás de Ami, prácticamente la iba abrazando mientras caminaban, haciendo que la peli azul temblara de nervios. Algunos hombres disfrazados de estrellas, caminaban en zancos, haciendo malabares o simplemente saludando a la gente.

–¿Cuándo se planeo esto?– pregunto Ami subiendo la voz, era tanto el ruido que era necesario para hacerse escuchar.

–Hace dos días, ¿te agrada?– respondió Taiki pegándose un poco al oído de Ami, para hacerse escuchar.

–_Bastante_.

Ambos sonrieron cómplices, era algo que comenzaba a hacerse un hábito.

Una vez que recorrieron todos los puestos, compraron un par de banderillas, y se sentaron lo más alejados de todo.

–¿Por qué no te gusta la navidad?– pregunto Taiki.

Ami casi se atraganta con la banderilla.

–Es que…yo…

–No te preocupes, si es demasiado personal, no tienes que decirme– Taiki mordió su banderilla.

–Me da pena que pienses que soy muy infantil– dijo Ami apenada.

–¿Te importa mucho mi opinión?– pregunto Taiki demasiado interesado.

–Si– respondió Ami.

–Pero no me tienes confianza– reprocho Taiki.

Entonces Ami se desahogo, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, le conto cada una de sus tristes navidades, y la que más dolorosa la dejo para el final: la separación de sus padres, Taiki a cada palabra agradecía que ella le mostrara su alma, y le dolía verla tan triste, tan llena de dolor, pero a la vez, hacia un gran esfuerzo por reprimirse, pues no deseaba agregar ningún afecto en su corazón, el dolor de la muerte de sus padres era demasiado reciente, pero él no se había dado cuenta, que el cariño hacia Ami, ya era algo inevitable.

Como las lagrimas le estaban mojando el rostro, Ami busco un pañuelo, a tientas en su bolsita, y lo primero que se encontró fue el muérdago, lo saco y se los mostro a Taiki, sonriendo.

–Traje un polizón navideño en mi bolsa.

–¿Qué significado tiene?– pregunto Taiki inocente.

–Este– y entonces Ami mintió– dice una vieja tradición que si dos personas se encuentran bajo un muérdago, significa….que ellos…que ellos están comprometidos.

Ami deseaba nunca más separarse de Taiki, y ese deseo lo había formulado en voz alta.

–Que planta más peligrosa– dijo Taiki tomando la ramita– eso no está bien, elegir una pareja no debe ser obligatorio, pero… no recuerdo que eso dijera tu documento

_Tonta y mil veces tonta_, se sintió Ami, ¡Taiki sabía lo que significaba! ¡Ella misma lo había escrito! Se sintió muy avergonzada.

–Pero si fuera el caso– dijo Taiki sin dudar– por mí no habría problema– tomo del mentón a Ami, irremediablemente derrotado, por lo que había intentado evitar, _estoy enamorado_, la beso, y seguramente el beso hubiera durado mucho, pero comenzaron a escuchar los gritos de Serena, estaba discutiendo con alguien, y por eso se separaron.

Ami dejo que Taiki se adelantara, aún estaba pasmada, asimilando todo.

.

–¿Qué parte no entiendes Serena?– dijo Taiki molesto.

Las piernas de Ami por fin le habían respondido, y los había alcanzado en el puesto de pasteles de Navidad. Serena tenía los brazos cruzados y miraba retadoramente a Taiki.

–¿No pueden hacer una excepción?– pregunto Serena– siendo la hermana del organizador, y fiel servidora del reino…

–Pero los pasteles– la interrumpió Taiki– solo son para las pa-re-jas – dijo moviendo un dedo en el aire por cada sílaba –, yo no tengo la culpa de que no tengas novio.

–O _novia_– dijo Serena lanzándole una mirada no muy amistosa a la peli azul– anda no seas pesado, deja que me coma por lo menos una rebanada.

–¡Las reglas son las reglas!– dijo Taiki sin deseos de ceder.

El pastelero, ya tenía miedo a estas alturas, incluso había dado dos pasos lejos del puesto. Varias personas ya estaban haciendo un círculo alrededor de ellos.

–Si no me dejas, le contare a tu ayudante– amenazo, mientras miraba de forma siniestra a Ami– cual fue el deseo que le pedí a _Santa Chas_.

–¡Por enésima vez es Santa Claus!– exclamo Ami como saliendo de un letargo.

–¡Como sea!– replico Serena tomando un pastel– deja que me lleve uno, o le contare a Mizuno, porque Santa Chas se camufló con el traje.

Taiki enojado y nuevamente camuflado con el traje, pero con un rojo más intenso, le arrebato el pastel a Serena.

–¡No te lo llevaras!

–¡Si que lo hare!

Serena exclamo jalando el pastel de las manos de Taiki, casi arrastrándolo en el proceso, eso asombro a Ami, pues Serena era incluso más pequeña que ella, pero no sabía que la rubia era la Star Light más fuerte de todas, y la más inmadura, solo por eso Taiki era el líder.

–¡Caprichosa!

–¡Garrocha!

–¡Enana!

–¡Dejen de pelear!– intervino Ami, tratando de poner paz, quiso tomar el pastel ella misma, y en el proceso este fue a dar directo a su cara.

Taiki comenzó a disculparse, mientras Serena estallo en carcajadas.

–Pastel a la Mizuno– dijo la rubia y siguió carcajeándose.

Ami limpiándose la cara con la barba, y sin decir _agua va_, arrojo un pastel en contra de Serena, que hábilmente esquivo, y este dio de lleno contra la princesa Kakkyu, había sido atraída por el gran alboroto.

–Perdón, perdón– se disculpo Ami, acercándose.

La princesa la ignoro, tomo un pastel, pero en vez de lanzarlo contra Ami, que era lo más obvio, lo estampo con singular alegría contra Serena.

–¡Venganza!– grito Serena sonriendo, logrando embarrar a Taiki.

En menos de dos minutos se había armado ya una guerra de pasteles, entre risas, caídas y merengue.

Los más sucios se fueron a cambiar de ropa, entre ellos Taiki, Serena y Ami, esta última suspiro, se había divertido, pero no había quedado ni un pastel, supuso que la cita con Taiki no se daría y tambien pensó que el beso dado y lo dicho, fue solo amabilidad, nada más.

.

Ami y Serena se estaban arreglando en una de las casas del pueblo, les prestaron ropa y un baño.

–¿Por qué me combinaste la barba con mi cabello?– pregunto Ami, mientras se secaba el cabello, parecía una chica sacada de un cuadro medieval– pensé que no era de tu agrado.

–Bueno– dijo Serena cepillándose– fue una travesura, aún no me agradas del todo.

–¿Por qué?

–Se que eres tan inteligente como Taiki, deberías conocer la respuesta.

–Me gustan los acertijos, pero no en este caso, mañana regreso a la Tierra, y quisiera irme en buenos términos.

Serena dejo de cepillarse y aspiro profundamente.

–Espero lo entiendas, no me caes bien, por la misma razón que no me cae bien una tal Mina Aino.

Antes de que Ami pudiera procesar lo dicho, una persona toco a la puerta.

–Señorita Mizuno, el evento de las piñatas está por comenzar.

Ami saco un labial de su bolsa, apurada, la postal que le regalo Seiya cayó al suelo, fue la primera en salir, Serena se tardo más, por eso se dio cuenta de la postal olvidada, la tomo entre sus manos, le gusto la imagen, y mucho más cuando se dio cuenta que si la movía, veía unas bolitas blancas y brillantes caer sobre el árbol y los niños. Yaten les había enseñado el idioma terrestre, a ella y a Taiki, por eso la pudo leer.

–Hermosas palabras pero… ¿quién será Seiya?– se pregunto Serena.

.

Ami creyó que eran pocos los niños, los había contabilizado en la fila de _Santa Chas, esa Serena_, de repente no sabía de dónde habían salido tantos, afortunadamente habían creado muchas piñatas, las distribuyeron por varios puntos de la plaza. Esperaba que este evento no sufriera contratiempos, ella era una amante de las reglas al igual que Taiki, en el sitio donde estaban ya se había roto una piñata, se puso muy contenta cuando vio las caras felices de los niños al saltar hacia los dulces, y para los más pequeños se anuncio que al final, se repartirían bolsas extras de dulces, pero un pequeño desesperado, de escasos cinco años, se lanzo a la piñata, lo malo, es que aun la estaba golpeando otro, uno muy grande, el golpe era inminente, de la nada Taiki logro cubrir al niño, pero en el proceso él fue lesionado en la cabeza.

–¡No!– grito Ami.

Taiki comenzó a abrir los ojos, los lloriqueos de Serena, pero sobre todo sus regaños hacia Ami, lo despertaron.

–¡Como yo pensaba, la navidad es peligrosa, todo lo terrícola lo es!– exclamo Serena.

–Ya está despertando– dijo la princesa Kakkyu.

–Me alegro– murmuro Ami, y muy en el fondo estuvo de acuerdo con Serena, muy a su pesar.

–Quiero hablar contigo– dijo la princesa Kakkyu a Serena, y ambas salieron de la habitación, dejando a Taiki solo con Ami.

Ella tomo asiento, al lado de la cama.

–Afortunadamente no fue tan grave– dijo Ami.

–Seria una vergüenza, que un niño con un palo de madera derrotara a una Sailor, ¿no crees?– dijo Taiki con una sonrisa, y sobándose la cabeza.

–Puedes descansar si quieres– comento Ami dulcemente– los eventos que faltan no requieren de nuestra supervisión.

–Entonces te puedes quedar conmigo, un rato más– dijo Taiki cerrando los ojos.

–Claro, ¿no necesitas algo?– pregunto Ami.

–Si, una cosa, saber que ropa interior tienes, ¿roja o amarilla?

La cara de Ami, paso por esos mismos colores, incluso el verde.

–¡Que sucede contigo Kou! Comienzo a pensar que ese golpe rompió tus buenos modales.

Taiki comenzó a reír, se incorporo en la cama.

–Perdóname, es que de repente, me acorde de eso.

–Pero eso no lo tengo en mi documento, no quise agregarlo.

–Lo sé, eso me lo conto Yaten, aprendió algunas cosas de la Tierra, recuerdo que comenzó a usar ropa roja desde que regreso, y muerta de vergüenza me conto el motivo, fue tan gracioso, ¿sabías que está enamorada de Mina Aino?

Y entonces lo comprendió, Serena estaba celosa de ella, porque Taiki la quería, era eso, y había dicho que era miedo, no quería aceptar que un par de terrícolas habían robado el corazón de sus hermanas, pero Ami se iba en unas horas.

_¿Qué esperanza hay en ese amor a distancia? ¡Y qué distancia! ¿También estoy enamorada? ¿Por qué me lo pregunto? Es obvio que si_, el corazón de Ami colapso de emoción_._

–Yaten usando ropa roja, para tener suerte en el amor, la verdad es tan tierno– dijo Taiki, iba a decir algo más, pero se toco la cabeza y se quejo.

–Mejor descansa– dijo Ami poniéndose de pie– mañana temprano se cantan los villancicos, y después…

–Después tenemos nuestra cita, en la plaza, con el pastel de navidad.

Las mejillas de Ami se encendieron.

–Pero ya no hay pastel.

–Yo encargue uno, está en mi cocina, bajo candado, y escondido de Serena.

–Entonces hasta mañana.

.

Ami apenas estaba conciliando el sueño, cuando escucho mucho movimiento en las afueras del castillo, su ventana daba hacia el pueblo, se asomo, y se petrifico, al ver una gran llamarada, se estaba quemando un almacén, _no cualquier Almacén_, de su habitación salió Sailor Mercury. Cuando llego al lugar, aun no podían controlar el fuego, de camino había escuchado explosiones, estaba Sailor Maker de pie, dando órdenes a los guardias, estaban intentando contener el fuego, se acerco a ella, se horrorizo cuando vio varias quemaduras en su cuerpo.

–¿Qué sucedió?

–Alguien cometió un grave error, guardo los fuegos artificiales que usaríamos en este lugar, una falla eléctrica cerca de ellos, y el resultado…

–¡Los regalos!– grito Sailor Mercury.

Y se acerco a las llamas.

–¡Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio!

Maker se maravillo al verla en acción, el arpa de Mercury lanzo agua, hasta que ella sintió que se secaba, ayudo a contener el fuego, cayó de rodillas exhausta.

–Gracias, fue impresionante– dijo Maker mientras se agachaba.

–Pero…pero– la voz de Ami temblaba– ¡los regalos para los niños, se han perdido– comenzó a gritar–, y eso era lo más importante del evento, su felicidad, lo más importante eran ellos…ellos!

Se tapo la cara y comenzó a llorar a todo pulmón, sintió que era mala suerte, _su mala suerte con las navidades_, que ahora arruinaba la navidad de los niños, de todo, era lo que más le importaba, y ahora estaba arruinado, ella servía para muchas cosas intelectuales: cálculos, tecnología, historia, medicina; pero no era capaz de otorgar felicidad, y en navidad mucho menos, era su maldito karma, Sailor Maker le palmeaba el hombro, pero Mercury no paraba de llorar, y no quito sus manos del rostro, de pronto sintió un abrazo, y supo que no era Maker, porque era un olor diferente, pero igual de agradable, abrió los ojos, y se encontró con una melena rubia de odangos.

–Lo lamento– le murmuro Sailor Star Eternal, su uniforme era idéntico al de Maker, solo que ella tenía un par de alas en su espalda– salvamos muy pocos regalos, y perdimos todos los fuegos artificiales, lo lamento.

Ami deshizo el abrazo, la cara de Sailor Star Eternal estaba llena de tizne, también estaba herida como Maker. Las tres se pusieron de pie.

–Ustedes deben ir con los sanadores– declaro Mercury frotándose la cara– , yo me quedare...

–Las tres deben descansar– ordeno la princesa Kakkyu llegando, estaba consternada, pero como la monarca que era, supo guardar compostura– afortunadamente, nadie resulto herido de gravedad, eso es lo más importante, muchas gracias por ayudarnos, Sailor Mercury.

.

Una muy desanimada multitud estaba al pie del árbol de navidad, la princesa Kakkyu dio un gran discurso antes de iniciar los villancicos, eso inyecto alegría en los adultos, pero aquellos con hijos y los mismos niños, sobre todo los más grandes, seguían cabizbajos, muchos estaban ilusionados con los regalos, esos que no llegarían, porque no iban a repartir unos cuantos y dejar a otros sin juguetes, nadie tendría regalos.

Ami estaba parada al lado de Taiki, lejos de la multitud, busco a Serena, después de que la sanaran, la había perdido de vista y estaba un poco preocupado, pensando que tal vez ahora ella odiaría la Navidad, y que ya no deseara saber nada al respecto, o que simplemente recordara…

–Supongo que Serena ya no quiso venir– lamento Ami– no la culpo, de hecho es mi culpa.

–No es eso, supongo que esta triste, y no es tu culpa.

La princesa Kakkyu seguía hablando.

–Yo nunca he tenido nada en contra de la navidad– le confesó Taiki– pero este día hace un año, nuestros padres murieron.

Ami instintivamente tomo la mano de Taiki con fuerza.

–Por eso me puse tenso al principio, perdóname, te incomode.

–Me hubieras dicho.

–No pensaba que fuera necesario, pero ahora sí lo es, _quiero que sepas todo de mí_.

Ami sonrió.

–Deseo lo mismo, lamento tambien ser tan pesada, siempre pasan cosas malas, durante todo el año, ¿no es así?, todo es cuestión de elegir, como nos sentimos al respecto, con que nos quedamos al final, y ahora yo elijo, a partir de hoy, quedarme con lo bueno, siempre, lo malo será enviado a mi memoria de corto plazo.

–Ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor.

Ding, dong, ding, dong

Ding, dong, ding, dong*

El coro comenzó a cantar, estaban vestidos de túnicas rojas.

Hark how the bells,  
>Sweet silver bells,<br>All seem to say,  
>Throw cares away.<p>

De pronto, aunque era medio día con un hermoso cielo azul, aparecieron de la nada unas nubes grises, cubrieron el cielo, y comenzó a nevar, por primera vez en Kinmuko, era una nieve perfecta, brillante, cuando los primero copos de nieve comenzaron a tocar las cabezas de las personas, estallaron en chispas de colores, algunos niños comenzaron a saltar, tratando de tocar con sus manos los copos de nieve, y estos igual estallaban en sus manos, todos estaban asombrados.

Christmas is here,  
>Bringing good cheer,<br>To young and old,  
>Meek and the bold,<p>

Taiki y Ami supieron que era Sailor Star Eternal, la buscaron con la mirada.

Merry, merry, merry  
>merry Christmas<br>Merry, merry, merry,  
>merry Christmas.<p>

El árbol de navidad, quedo impregnado con algunos copos de nieve, haciéndolo lucir más mágico.

On on they send ,  
>On without end,<br>Their joyful tone  
>to every home.<p>

Por fin localizaron a la Sailor, estaba parada en la ventana de una gran torre, parecía una maestra de orquesta, moviendo las manos, sus ojos azules brillaban, y sus alas se movían como si fuera a alzar el vuelo, estaba dando lo mejor de ella.

–Tu hermana es increíble– le susurro Ami a Taiki.

Ding, dong, ding, dong  
>That is their song<br>With joyful ring...

Los villancicos terminaron, la multitud aplaudió animada, algunos incluso lloraron de emoción.

–No lo puedo creer– murmuro Taiki señalando una parte de la plaza, donde unos niños habían comenzado a crear muñecos de nieve, en otro extremo había más niños, incluso adultos jugando con bolas de nieve.

–¿Por qué no lo puedes creer? Se supone que tú has visto otras veces a tu hermana en acción, ah ya se, lo que no entiendes es como la gente sabe ocupar la nieve.

–Pero son ilusiones, ¿recuerdas?

Entonces Ami lo comprendió, eran tan fuerte la ilusión que incluso la podían tocar, se agacho y tomo un montón de nieve, no estaba fría, pero era manipulable, hizo una pequeña bola, y la comenzó a jugar en su mano, aventándola de arriba abajo.

–Bueno, creo que en lo que averiguas como lo hizo– amenazo Ami– será mejor que comiences a correr.

Y terminaron jugando con el resto de las personas, para entonces ya nadie pensó en los regalos.

.

Después de un rato, preocupado por el uso excesivo de poder, Taiki subió a la torre junto con Ami.

–Muchas gracias por lo que has hecho– dijo Ami– pero debes parar, puedes hacerte daño.

La Sailor asintió, salto adentro de la torre y se dejo caer agotada en el suelo.

–Estoy bien.

–¿Para empezar, como supiste hacerlo? ¿Quién te explico lo que era una nevada?– pregunto Taiki.

–Esto– contesto sacando la postal de Ami– todo está ahí.

Se la entrego a Ami, ella nuevamente la observo, era verdad, eran imágenes muy pequeñas.

–Yo cree los primero muñecos y comencé a lanzar bolas, después las personas lo imitaron, es muy divertido.

–Estuviste toda la noche practicando, ¿cierto?– pregunto Taiki, ella asintió– ¡eres una traviesa!– acaricio sus odangos.

–¿Por qué no me traes algo de comer hermanito?– pidió Serena con ojitos de cachorro– aun no término mi labor.

Taiki bajo a los puestos de comida.

–¿Hiciste esto porque te lo pidió la princesa Kakkyu?– pregunto Ami.

–No, ella solo me regaño, me dijo que tu no habías cruzado una galaxia entera para que te la pasaras mal, y tiene razón, perdóname por no darte una oportunidad al principio, se que está mal que sea tan celosa de mis hermanas, pero son todo lo que tengo…yo hice esto porque te vi llorar, por el incendio, tus lagrimas me conmovieron.

Ami se fundió en un abrazo con ella, se quedaron unos minutos así, después se separaron, ambas sonrieron.

–Espero que Taiki y tú sean muy felices, trátalo bien ¿de acuerdo?

–Créeme que tambien soy la más interesada en hacerlo feliz.

Serena se quedo pensativa unos instantes, y después se animo a preguntar.

–¿Qué clase de persona es Mina Aino?

–La más divertida del mundo.

–Entonces es perfecta para la gruñona de Yaten.

Taiki regreso con una bolsa llena de comida, Serena casi metió su cabeza en ella, Ami recordó a la glotona de Seiya, y pensó que ellas dos tenían que conocerse.

–¿Piensas viajar a la tierra algún día?– le pregunto Ami.

–No creo– contesto Serena con la boca llena, Taiki la miro con desaprobación– nunca he salido de Kinmuko, no está mis planes, definitivamente nunca iré a la Tierra, me da miedo.

Los tres siguieron comiendo y platicando sobre sus planes futuros, Taiki deseaba practicar de lleno la sanación, Ami estaba estudiando medicina, ambos eran compatibles a más no poder, Serena, ella solo deseaba comer por siempre, era muy mala estudiante, su único fuerte era el combate, así que pensaba en dedicarse a la protección de su planeta, y de ser posible de toda la Galaxia, claro, mientras todo lo pudiera hacer desde la comodidad de su casa.

–Pónganse cómodos– los invito Serena mientras estiraba los brazos– los fuegos artificiales vienen en camino.

Nuevamente se paro en el filo de la torre, era muy alta, Ami se rió junto con Taiki, Serena decía ser una miedosa, pero sin notarlo era una chica muy valiente.

Serena oscureció la plaza, y así los fuegos artificiales brillaron más, reavivando el ambiente.

Un rato más tarde Taiki y Ami se desaparecieron, para tener un momento a solas con su tarta navideña, se sentaron en el jardín de su casa, ahí se hicieron promesas de amor, entre besos, rebanadas y te. No se estaban despidiendo, porque después de todo, Taiki la escoltaría de regreso a la tierra.

Casi al anochecer, en el castillo, la princesa Kakkyu agradeció la ayuda brindada a Ami, Serena la abrazo y lloro a mares, pidiéndole que regresara pronto, finalmente Maker y Mercury, alzaron el vuelo, y se perdieron entre las estrellas del firmamento.

.

La princesa Michiru y las demás le dieron la bienvenida a una resplandeciente Mercury, Uranus rodo los ojos, al notar la cercanía entre ella y Maker.

–Una más ha caído ante el encanto kinmukiano– murmuro a Michiru.

–¿Qué les pareció el ritual de la flor dorada? –Preguntó Maker, todas se quedaron mirando extrañadas – Healer.

–En mi defensa– confeso Healer– creo que la Tierra tiene hermosas tradiciones, no necesitan una más.

Healer y Venus se la habían pasado de fiesta, la platinada ni se acordó a que la habían enviado realmente.

–Pero si es estrictamente necesario– opino Venus abrazando a Healer– podría quedarse otra temporada.

–Tal vez después tenga una segunda oportunidad de enmendarse– dijo Maker guiñándole un ojo a Healer.

Nuevamente Michiru le dio las gracias a Maker, por cuidar de Mercury, todas se despidieron, Uranus era la más contenta, no le terminaban de agradar los seres de otros planetas, y ante la mirada asombrada de todas, Maker le dio un beso de despedida a Mercury, tan largo, que hasta Venus tuvo que llamarles la atención.

–Es hora de irnos– dijo Maker– nos veremos muy pronto.

Mercury asintió– Estoy segura de ello.

–Bueno– dijo Healer a Venus– nos vemos– la abrazo– que tengas un feliz año.

–Que seca– reclamo Venus.

–¿De qué hablas?– pregunto Healer molesta– ¿Lo que hicimos en esa playa no te pareció suficiente?

Venus se quedo muda, y todas rieron, Healer le lanzo un beso con la mano, y dando un paso cerca de Maker, comenzaron su viaje de regreso.

Cuando finalmente el brillo de las dos se perdió en el firmamento, Venus y Fighter acorralaron a Mercury, queriendo saber todos los detalles.

Michiru estaba muy contenta, no solo Mercury sano su corazón, encontró el amor, y ella la apoyaría, las apoyaría a todas para que fueran felices.

.

Finalmente llego septiembre, era el cumpleaños de Ami, y el mejor regalo que pudo haber recibido llego desde las estrellas, Taiki y Yaten estuvieron en la celebración. Todos estaban reunidos en la mansión de Michiru y Haruka.

–Es una lástima que Serena no viniera con ustedes– comento Ami.

–Objeto que alguien tenía que cuidar Kinmuko– dijo Taiki.

–Me parece bien– dijo Haruka– es responsable.

Taiki y Yaten se rieron, Serena era muchas cosas, menos responsable.

–¿Dónde está su regalo?– pregunto una curiosa Seiya.

–Lo estás viendo– contesto Yaten– somos nosotros.

Mina salto sobre su novio, atropellando a Seiya en el proceso.

–¡Te quedaras hasta mi cumpleaños!

Y como respuesta Yaten le dio un beso.

.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos llego diciembre, Amy y Mina fueron invitadas a Kinmuko, Taiki alego que necesitaba a Mizuno para la organización, a la chica le agrado que iniciaran el juego de los apellidos, pero esta vez todo sería muy diferente.

Lo primero fue el recibimiento de Serena, se lanzo con tanta fuerza sobre Mina, que ambas cayeron abrazadas, se volvieron inseparables y lograron enojar más de una vez al cascarrabias de Yaten, pues ambas se perdían de su vista por muchas horas, para planear travesuras en su contra, Mina se maravillo del poder de Serena, y la invito a la Tierra, ella simplemente contestaba de una forma enigmática: _Que lo pensaría._

Ami le había contado a Mina con lujo de detalles todo lo sucedido la navidad pasada, pero ambas se asombraron como los kinmukianos habían creado su propia versión de Navidad.

Para empezar y ante la alegría de Serena, todos llamaban a Papa Noel: _Santa Chas_, a Mina eso le dio mucha gracia, pero lo que no le gusto a Taiki ni a Yaten, fue que también era un Santa muy delgado y atractivo sin barba, y que no solo se formaban niños para pedirle deseos, sentados en el regazo de _Santa Chas_, tambien chicas, entre ellas Ami, Serena y Mina.

Otra moda fue que varias jovencitas, usaron barbas durante la fiesta, que combinaban con el color su cabello.

Muy contentos los cinco, recorrieron los puestos de comida.

–Por cierto– le susurro Ami a Serena, Mina se acerco para escuchar– ¿Por qué se sonrojo Santa Chas? ¿Qué le pediste?

–No les voy a decir, o no se me cumplirá– contesto Serena mientras se zampaba unas galletas– pero si quieres, puedo decirte lo que pedí el año pasado– canturreo.

–¡Yo quiero saber!– exclamo Mina alegre.

–Le pedí…– Serena abrazo a las chicas, hasta que sus cabezas quedaron juntas– que Taiki perdiera su virginidad, ¿ya se cumplió?

–Yo estoy segura que…– iba a contestar Mina, pero Ami le metió unas galletas en la boca, hasta casi ahogarla.

–¿De qué tanto hablan?– preguntaron Yaten y Taiki acercándose.

–De lo linda que es la navidad– contesto Ami.

.

Pronto llegaron a una zona de más de diez puestos de pasteles.

–¡Yo quiero uno!– exclamo Mina acercándose a un puesto– ¿Si, Yaten?

–Claro toma tu pastel.

Yaten le embarro un pastel en la cabeza. Mina se iba a enojar.

–¡Guerra de pasteles!– grito Serena.

Y en un dos por tres, ya estaban varios arrojándose pasteles, pues habían querido hacer una tradición arrojarse pasteles, pero esos eran solo glaseado y merengue, las verdaderas tartas navideñas estaban en las tiendas, esperando por las parejas.

Al final de la noche, se creó una hoguera, era un nuevo ritual, iniciado por el accidente del año pasado. Ami se alegro de que esa tragedia la hubieran transformado a algo positivo.

Las personas podían arrojar aquello que les traía tristeza, cosas o recuerdos, había puestos donde tenían papeles y plumas, para escribir y arrojaban al fuego lo escrito, para ser olvidado y purificado, e iniciar un nuevo año, sin cargas.

.

**Fin**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentario.<strong>

Definitivamente tengo que hacer un epilogo, llegue al tope de palabras, y aún me falta agregar un asunto más, Serena tiene que cumplir una misión en la Tierra.

*Fragmentos de Carol of the Bells con Celtic Woman, me encanto esta versión, también la de la película de Home Alone, las use para escribir casi todo el fic.


	4. Epilogo

.

**Triste verdad, entiéndase disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es de mi autoría, y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

_**Summary:**_**Participante del reto de Ladies Kou– Reto de navidad/año nuevo, con la pareja AmixTaiki.**_ UA. OOC. _Ami es la típica heroína solitaria, jamás se imagino que en vísperas de Navidad su líder Haruka la enviara de intercambio al planeta Kinmuko, su misión: enseñar cómo se celebran las fiestas decembrinas.

**Aclaración:** Todos son del sexo femenino, a menos que diga lo contrario.

.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Cuando me toco esta pareja pensé que no tendría, no saben que grata sorpresa me he llevado.

Yuki Lunar. ¡Ah! ¡Los acentos!, supongo que fue demasiado avanzado para el corrector de Word, como propósito de año nuevo tengo que ponerme a estudiar más.

Usagi Solis. ¡Taran! Aquí hay más.

BombonLunar86. Tus deseos son ordenes, el epilogo, salido del micro hornito mi alegría.

mimeli. Gracias por las porras.

Blackbomberwoman. ¿La virginidad de Taiki? Ya no existe tal, por eso Ami casi ahoga a Mina, no fuera a dar detalles, ya sabes cómo es Mina.

Guest. Muchas gracias por comentar, en verdad me animo a no dejar de escribir.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogo.<strong>

**.**

Nuevamente Ami y Taiki estaban sentados en la torre, pero esta vez la chaperona era Mina.

–¿Dónde están Yaten y Serena?– pregunto ella, aplaudiendo por tercera vez, ese año se habían esforzado mucho, y habían cantado más villancicos.

La nieve comenzó a caer, era artificial y fría, Taiki había logrado crear una formula en su laboratorio privado, ¿Quién tiene uno en su casa? ¿Quién era capaz de entender semejante pasión por la ciencia?, solo la loca de Ami.

–Ellos van a participar– contesto la peli azul.

–¿Cómo?– pregunto Mina mientras bebía una taza de chocolate.

En el escenario comenzaron a sonar campanas, y de pronto Mina había escupido su chocolate, porque en el centro apareció Yaten, pero en su versión femenina y con un disfraz de Santa Chas, _estilo mírame las piernas_, pues vestía de minifalda, comenzó a cantar, una canción al estilo pop de la Tierra.

No quiero mucho para Navidad.  
>Solo hay una cosa que necesito.<br>No me interesan los regalos.  
>Debajo del árbol de Navidad.<br>Solo te quiero para mí.  
>Más de lo que podrías imaginarte.<br>Haz que mi deseo se haga realidad.  
>Todo lo que quiero para Navidad es a ti.*<p>

Todos abajo comenzaron a mover los pies, sin poder evitar la atracción por la música. Y por si no fuera suficiente para los celos de Mina, de pronto apareció un chico rubio, guapísimo, con una larguísima coleta, vestido con traje blanco, de ojos azules, e hizo dueto con su Yaten.

No quiero mucho para Navidad.  
>Solo hay una cosa que necesito.<br>No me interesan los regalos.  
>Debajo del árbol de Navidad.<br>No necesito colgar mi calcetín.  
>Allí sobre la chimenea<br>Santa Claus no me hará feliz.  
>Con un juguete el día de Navidad.<br>Solo te quiero para mi  
>Más de lo que podrías imaginarte.<br>Haz que mi deseo se haga realidad.  
>Todo lo que quiero para Navidad es a ti.<p>

Se acerco a Yaten y le acaricio la barbilla, quien se sonrojo de puro coraje, ese chico la había retado, era su culpa que estuviera en el escenario.

A ti, cariño.  
>No pediré mucho esta Navidad.<br>Ni siquiera desearé nieve.  
>Solo voy a quedarme esperando.<br>Debajo del muérdago.  
>No haré una lista para enviar…<p>

Ami y Taiki tuvieron que sujetar a Mina, antes de que cometiera asesinato, pues ella pensaba que ese par estaba coqueteando. Ajenos a ese pequeño drama, las personas ya bailaban al ritmo de la música.

–¡Cálmate!– exclamo Ami– ¡Ese chico es Serena!

_Claro_, comprendió Mina, tenía la misma habilidad de Yaten y Taiki. Una vez terminada su participación subieron a la torre.

–¡Cuñadito!– rió Mina mientras abrazaba a Serena– ¡Qué guapo te ves! Por cierto, linda voz.

–Exageras– dijo Serena, sin creerse lo de atractivo.

–Seguramente romperás muchos corazones en la Tierra– comento Mina.

Yaten carraspeo, eran demasiados halagos para su _hermanito_.

–¡No quiero romper nada allá, voy en son de paz!– protesto Serena, sin entender a lo que se refería Mina, era un despistado de lo peor.

–¿Cómo se les ocurrió participar?– pregunto Mina a Yaten.

–Serena estaba deseoso de crear la nieve y los fuegos artificiales– respondió Yaten– , pero como esta vez, eso estaba cubierto, se le sugirió cantar y me _arrastro_ en el proceso.

–Y fue una gran idea– comento Ami– Serena tiene una hermosa voz.

–Yo tambien canto, ¡eh!– replico Taiki celoso.

Y esa actitud le hizo gracia a Ami.

–Bueno, pasemos a lo que sigue– anuncio Taiki.

Las parejas iban a comer solas su tarta navideña, pero al ver la tristeza en Serena decidieron hacerlo en grupo, aún no tenía pareja, lo que no sabían es que esta vez había pedido a Santa Chas: _encontrar un amor apasionado_, y muy pronto le sería concedido.

Mientras los cinco comían en el jardín de su casa, hablaron de la partida de Serena a la Tierra.

–¡De que están hablando!– exclamaron Ami y Mina.

–De que las hemos secuestrado– contesto Taiki.

–No se preocupen– prosiguió Yaten, ya transformado en chico– le pedimos permiso a la princesa Michiru.

–¿Y Haruka?– pregunto Ami.

–La olvidamos– contesto Taiki– en fin, como ustedes se quedaran aquí una temporada, Serena irá a cubrirlas, ¿verdad que estás listo?

El chico simplemente asintió, sin la mayor importancia, con las mejillas infladas por el exceso de pastel.

–Pero no deberían permitir que fuera solo– susurro Ami a Taiki– ya conoces a Haruka, ¿crees que estará bien?

–Confía en él, sin proponérselo es bueno haciendo amigos, tiene ese don natural– contesto el castaño.

Pero Haruka era la temible Uranus. Y pensando lo peor, Ami y Mina les rogaron a sus novios, que por lo menos la acompañarán a la Tierra, incluso ellas irían, temiendo por la integridad de Serena.

.

Al parque número diez nunca habían llegado tantas estrellas fugaces, la princesa Michiru se preocupo, pensó que a lo mejor sus Sailors se habían arrepentido, Uranus y Fighter miraron a cuatro luces aterrizar.

–Mercury, Venus, ¿Qué ha sucedido?– pregunto Michiru suspicaz.

–Todo está bien– contesto Mercury– es que…

–Teníamos miedo de que Uranus se moqueteara a un nuevo visitante.

La siempre delicadeza de Venus hizo que a Taiki y Yaten les diera risa el comentario, no así a Mercury, quien se mostraba preocupada.

–¿Dónde está ese nuevo visitante?– pregunto Uranus en tono amenazante.

De pronto una nueva estrella cayó del cielo, con tanta fuerza que creó un cráter en el suelo, todos corrieron, y se asomaron desde arriba, el polvo rápidamente se disipo, y dejo ver a un joven rubio.

–¡Estoy bien!– grito Serena sacudiéndose el polvo.

Taiki y Yaten se avergonzaron de tan pésimo aterrizaje, Serena no tenía ni cinco segundos en la Tierra y ya había generado un poco de destrucción, ¿aun era buena idea dejarlo solo?

De un salto, Serena salió de aquel enorme boquete, y quedo de pie, justo enfrente de Fighter, tuvo que alzar un poco la cara para verla bien, pues la azabache le ganaba algunos centímetros de altura, se miraron con sumo interés, y no fue una mirada cualquiera, sino de esas miradas ambiguas, silenciosas pero que lo dicen todo. Era el más puro amor a primera vista.

Y luego todos miraron a Fighter.

–¿Cómo te llamas?– pregunto ella con las mejillas encendidas.

Luego voltearon hacia el recién llegado.

–Serena, tú debes ser Seiya– contesto nervioso y ruborizado–, digo Fighter– tomo la mano de la Sailor y le planto un beso en el guante negro– es un verdadero placer conocerte.

Uranus carraspeo fuerte, para llamar la atención de Serena.

–Perdón, perdón– dijo Serena, camino rápidamente a la princesa Michiru y le hizo una reverencia– estoy a su servicio– Michiru divertida le extendió la mano y Serena la beso, ante la mirada fulminante de Uranus.

–Usted debe ser Uranus– se acerco a ella– no me habían dicho que tambien podía transformarse en chico– Taiki tosió fuertemente, Serena lo volteo a ver, él negaba con la cabeza, mientras que Yaten fingía cortarse el cuello con un dedo– ¿ah no? bueno es que usted, se ve, bueno…

Dios dos pasos lejos de ella, y quedo en medio de sus hermanos.

–Veo– dijo Uranus sin ocultar su enojo– que la familia Kou– miro a Taiki luego a Yaten–, cada vez viene en presentaciones más pequeñas– termino con su mirada fija en Serena– yo creo que deberíamos revocar el permiso de Mercury y Venus, no creo que ese enclenque me sirva de algo– señalo a Serena sin piedad.

–¿Qué es enclenque?– murmuro Serena a Yaten, este solo hizo un mohín.

–Vamos no seas amargada– dijo Fighter acercándose a Uranus– dale una oportunidad a Serena.

Fighter era la única de las Sailors Scouts que no le tenía miedo a Uranus, Mercury y Venus temblaban cual hojas a punto de caer, no es que la chica de los vientos fuera mala, era muy estricta, demasiado, y ellas creían que Serena era delicada y frágil, pero estaban muy equivocadas.

–Me convenceré de su utilidad si tiene un combate conmigo– concluyo Uranus amenazante.

–¡Yo no vine a pelear!– exclamo Serena.

–Debe haber otra forma de arreglar esto– dijo Michiru a Uranus, ella bien podía imponer su voluntad, pero no quería pelear con su novia, no enfrente de todos.

Uranus miro a su alrededor, como si en algún punto de ese parque estuviera la solución, y de pronto la encontró, camino hacia una roca, esta le llegaba las rodillas, todos siguieron sus movimientos muy atentos, y de un solo manotazo, partió la roca, dejándole una forma plana, fue un intento de intimidar al menor de los Kou, pero él se veía de lo más tranquilo.

–¿Si parto una piedra me quedo?– pregunto Serena ceñudo.

–No se trata de eso– contesto Uranus– jugaremos vencidas, si ganas te quedas.

–Bueno– dijo tranquilamente, en este punto hasta Fighter se tenso, después de todo Uranus era la más fuerte de todas.

–No tienes que hacerlo– lo tomo por los hombros.

–¿Por qué no?– pregunto Serena, como si fuera niño de cinco años– yo no quería venir, pero ahora que te he conocido, realmente quiero quedarme– Fighter no lo podía creer, vaya ni el mismo, apenas se conocían y ya se protegían, incluso deseaban su cercanía– tenme confianza, ¿sí?– Serena estrecho las manos de Fighter, perdiéndose nuevamente en sus par de zafiros.

–¡Dejen de estar coqueteando!– exclamo Uranus– ven acá– le ordeno a Serena.

–¿Dos de tres o luego, luego?– pregunto Serena mientras se paraba enfrente de Uranus, quedando la piedra de por medio.

–¡Por supuesto que solo tendrás una oportunidad!– respondió una muy impaciente Uranus.

–Bueno.

Y acto seguido Serena se transformo en Sailor Star Eternal, si la figura del chico era poca cosa para Uranus, ver a esa Sailor tan delicada, que solo le faltaba la aureola para ser angelito, le quito la paciencia, pero ya no le importaba, mostraría que tenía razón, que era una locura intercambiar una enana por dos Sailors.

Uranus y Eternal pusieron sus codos sobre la roca.

–Que conste que esto fue tu idea– comento Eternal.

–Claro, yo asumo la responsabilidad– siseo Uranus.

Y ante la mirada atónita de las _chicas_, no solo venció a Uranus con suma facilidad, incluso rompió la roca en el proceso. Michiru corrió a auxiliarla, afortunadamente Yaten se transformo en Healer, y con sus poderes curativos, logro aliviar el dolor de Uranus, no así su orgullo.

–Creo que no te había comentado– le dijo Taiki a Mercury, y todos prestaron atención– que en Kinmuko a nuestra hermanito lo apodan _Sailor Titán_.

–¿Algún otro secreto?– pregunto Mercury con una ceja levantada.

–Hay otros, pero esos te los contare más adelante, tenemos el tiempo del mundo.

Y después de despedidas y demás, los cuatro regresaron a Kinmuko, allá festejarían la llegada del año nuevo.

.

Cuando finalmente el brillo de las parejas se perdió en el firmamento, Eternal pregunto, cuál mendigo callejero.

–¿Dónde voy a vivir?

–No te apures– respondió Fighter– en mi casa tengo mucho espacio, a menos que Uranus tenga un problema con eso.

–En absoluto– respondió Uranus.

–Pero si quieres– comento Eternal inocentemente– resolvemos eso con otro juego, yo conozco muchos, igual de divertidos.

–No gracias–replico Uranus– vamos a casa Michiru.

Y ambas se fueron del parque.

.

Sailor Star Eternal dejo su transformación y volvió a ser el chico de coleta, se dejo caer en el pasto.

–Dame unos minutos para recuperarme, el viaje hasta acá es pesadísimo.

Fighter se acomodo a su lado.

–Sabes– le dijo al rubio– estaba un poco celosa de Mercury y Venus, tenían algo que yo no, pero estoy segura que ya encontré lo mismo para mí.

–¿Y qué es eso?– pregunto Serena mirándola intensamente.

A lo que Fighter respondió con una carcajada.

–Creo que lo sabes, pero no te preocupes, ten por seguro que te lo mostrare.

Serena pestañeo varias veces.

–¿Aquí que hacen para divertirse?

Fighter le planto un buen beso al chico.

–Vaya– dijo él– creo que me gustará mucho la Tierra.

Y Serena sintió, que su deseo de navidad se había cumplido, los fuertes latidos de su corazón se lo decían.

–Esto es solo el comienzo, pronto recibiremos el año nuevo, es una gran fiesta, es un buen momento para que hagas tus propósitos de año nuevo.

–¿Y qué propones?

–Vivir cada día con pasión, como si no hubiera un mañana.

Se acostaron en el pasto, admirando el manto estelar, con la seguridad de que ese propósito comenzaría a partir de ese momento, para él, para ella, para _todas_ las Sailors.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentario.<strong>

*Esta es la traducción de la canción _All I Want For Christmas Is You_ y la canta Justin Bieber a dueto con Mariah Carey. Vi el video y me dije "de aquí soy".

Sé que Haruka en su versión de Uranus luce femenina, ¿pero a poco no fue graciosa la escena? Y lo hice asi porque se me hizo enredado poner a Seiya mujer, y entonces deje a Fighter en su lugar, ya de por si fue una locura lo de Serena-chico, jajaja, en fin, me complique, pero quedo, bien, creo.

Ahora si se acabo, gracias por leer mis locuras, y nuevamente: ¡Feliz 2015! ¡Salud, dinero y amor, para todas las ladies kou!

¡Mi propósito para este año es acabar Renacimiento Lunar, quien lo lee este pendiente, la creatividad estará a todo lo que da!


End file.
